


if i could choose anything in the world (id pick you every time)

by aseriesofessays



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess its sort of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofessays/pseuds/aseriesofessays
Summary: "Would you have come back?"He thinks about a farm.





	if i could choose anything in the world (id pick you every time)

“Would you have come back?” 

It’s Diego who asks it, and Klaus thinks at first that he means back to the Academy, so he giggles- but Diego’s voice is all soft and solemn in the way it’s usually not, and his eyes are serious, and- 

Well, it’s not like Diego’s never serious, and it’s not like he’s never solemn, but the look in his eyes means he’s been thinking this over for a long while. Chewing on it like he does most things, turning it over and over in his head, like he’d once told Klaus is how he gets his sentences out whole- he thinks them over very, very carefully, and when they’re all fully baked he throws them out like his knives. Somehow, even with all this pondering and careful forethought he’s an impulsive idiot, which is deeply respectable in Klaus’s book. 

Anyway. 

His words are soft and solemn, and his eyes are serious, and Klaus stops laughing, because Diego doesn’t mean ‘would he have come home’, he means would Klaus have come _back_ \- from fifty years ago. From Dave. 

He thinks about a farm. 

They had talked about it. Life after the war. In hushed whispers on watch together, in between stolen kisses. They were going to have a farm, or a cottage, live miles away from any sort of city or country or _anything_ , just the two of them. They were going to get cats, and cows, and a puppy, and they were going to grow flowers in the garden right in front of the house, and Klaus had sketched it out in his head all perfect- tiled floors, making breakfast and humming along to the radio, burning toast because he was too caught up in all his _happy_. They were going to get a farm, and kiss in the muggy evening air, and catch fireflies, and love each other so hard and so free and so perfect. 

Klaus hadn’t thought, of course, that he’d find someone like that. He’s a lot to handle, everyone says so- Benny says so, and he’s stuck with him for longer than most. He’d sort of resigned himself to drugged-up loneliness, way back when he was thirteen, and swanned along happily enough ever since, but _Dave_ \- christ, Klaus had landed in a war and fallen squarely in love, so fast and so hard that he’d not even questioned it. Who questions a miracle? And Dave _was_  a miracle- a little taller than Klaus, the way not many people are, but their hands were the same size and when they laced together they fit just perfect. Gorgeous in an all American apple-pie sort of way. Strong, brave, _f_ _unny_ , a damn good shot and a damn good lay, in love with Klaus so completely and totally he couldn’t even bring himself to doubt it. 

Their farm. Just them, love thick and sweet as honey in the air, working hard and lazing around at the same time. Three cats, some cows, a dog. Sunsets and fresh air. 

Would he have come back? 

He laughs, and forgets to fill it up with anything, and it rings hollow and empty and sad, sad, sad. If he could do one thing in all the world different, he’d pull Dave away from the bullet and kiss him deep and hold on so, so tight. He presses a hand- the left, GOOD BYE- over his chest, and swallows, and smiles something that feels sharp and painful, and doesn’t reply. 

He doesn’t have to. It’s obvious. 

**Author's Note:**

> im macroglossus on tumblr if u wanna hmu


End file.
